This application relates to a system for managing geothermal power plants.
Geothermal power plants use heat energy from the earth to produce electrical energy for power consumption. Geothermal heat energy can come from the earth's core continuously flowing outwards. In can be a practically endless resource of fuel. Water heated from the earth's core, in the form of hot water or steam, can be trapped under layers of impermeable rock. It is with this trapping of water or steam that geothermal reservoirs can form, for the use of geothermal power production.
To develop electricity from geothermal resources, wells are drilled into geothermal reservoirs. The wells bring the geothermal water or steam to the surface, where the heat energy stored in the water or steam is converted into electricity at a geothermal power plant. There are various types of geothermal power plants and each type may be configured in various ways to be compatible with the source of the geothermal energy reservoirs.
To maintain these types of power plants, various chemical products are used to control corrosion and buildup of various types of mineral and organic deposits within geothermal systems. Described herein is a system for optimizing the configuration of geothermal power plants and the use of products to reduce various types of buildup and corrosion.